


To Suffer in Silence

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: There was nothing to fix his mistakes this time. Mistakes he is still making, even, as he chases after what was.First Week Extra Credit for#FFXIVWrite2019





	To Suffer in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowbringers Spoilers.
> 
> R'hiyo catches up with Thancred after the sin eater siege of the Crystarium

“How is he?” Thancred asks, his head hung low as R’hiyo enters the infirmary. The Warrior of Light’s condition more pertanit than his own. 

He thinks himself clever, hiding his true concern from her studious gaze. But she knows Thancred to be a fool. 

"He is fine," R'hiyo answers, "it would do him good to see you, though." 

A bitter laugh brakes over Thancred’s lips before he could stop it. They were almost OK, before his own stupidity left any hope of a rekindled love shattered in Rat'Tika. There was nothing to fix his mistakes this time. Mistakes he is still making, even, as he chases after what was. 

"Don't feed me lies to make me feel better, R'hiyo," Thancred says, his voice laced with a certain vexation that had plagued him since he was first pulled to this dying star, "it's really unbefitting of you."

"And this mood is unbefitting of you." She is calm as she throws the insult back at him. There is a desire—she won't lie—to clock him straight in the face; but she composes herself quickly, no need to injure him further. 

Thancred goes to stand, to escape more lectures he doesn’t want to hear, but the wounds across his torso have a different idea. “Dammit…” he curses as he crumbles back onto the cot. He feels the mattress shift as R’hiyo sits down, her legs curled under her. 

“You always do this,” she says with knowing shake of her head, “you think hiding the pain in your heart will save them.”

Fists ball in his lap, the leather of his gloves cutting into his fingers turning his knuckles white. “That’s not—”

“It is you, it is exactly you,” R’hiyo cuts him off before the depreciation escapes his lips, “there goes Thancred, suffering in silence so those he loves do not.”

The anger pent up inside him escapes in a heavy sigh. His eyes finally shift over to her, his best mask slipping on his face as he smiles. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” she says as she pats his shoulder reasuringly. She hops off the cot and begins to walk away before turning back around. “Promise me you’ll go find him.”

He nods, though he is not certain her wish can be granted, not yet anyway. “After Minfilia returns.” Thancred knows it was not the answer she desired but what was he meant to say? R’hyio offers a nod before walking out of the infirmary.

“Take care of yourself, Thancred, only then you can take care of them.”


End file.
